


crumbling pillars

by Lisky



Category: High Noon Over Camelot - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Loyalty, M/M, Unrequited Loyalty honestly, light Body Horror because of the GRAIL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: At the end of the world, Gawain still finds time to make everything worse.





	crumbling pillars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aza (sazandorable)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/gifts).

Gawain stands in the door to the council room, his hair matted and his clothes drenched in Saxon blood, his empty gun still smoking in his hand, panting but unharmed. There’s a peace in his eyes that Mordred hasn’t seen in years, a cheerful serenity that only seems to brighten when he sees Mordred holding the GRAIL.

Thankfully, Mordred’s mind is filled with too much input from too many sensors, too many results of too many calculations, too much awareness, too busy trying to be an entire world to register the bile rising in his throat.

Gawain stands before him, kneels to lay his pistol at Mordred’s feet, then stays that way, staring into eyes already unable to blink back. He raises a hand to tuck a strand of unruly curls back behind Mordred’s ear, casual and strangely affectionate, like this is something they’ve done a thousand times and Mordred’s heart is not beating madly in his helpless chest.

'It’s alright now. You can end everything. Get rid of them all, disgusting, unnatural bunch that they are.'

Mordred wants to scream, wants to rip Gawain’s adoring face apart, wants to draw blood and ravage him, wants to bash his skull in with the bloody gun, wants to cry _why now_.  
His body stays rigid, his mouth closed. Mordred tries to grab Gawain’s hand, but there’s nothing but the station’s engines and machinery at his fingertips now.  
Gawain sits back on his heels and smiles, settles down like all the fight’s gone out of him (it hasn’t, Mordred knows, it’s just the realization that he doesn’t _have_ to act, a bigger destruction is about to unfold, a worse man has stepped up—).

'Go, Peacemaker, end it. I’ll follow.'

(—and the course is already set.)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Aza's prompt 'loyalty kink' because i am terrible at following prompts (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
Title inspired from greek mythology, specifically the version of the story where Heracles relieves Atlas of his burden by erecting pillars to support the celestial spheres in his stead.


End file.
